Sercet Affairs
by Courtylyn13
Summary: 6 months after the run in with The Ice Queen at Gumball's Ball, Fionna has started a relationship with The Vampire King. Keeping it a sercet from everyone even Cake! How can a relationship last when its hurting both the Adventuress and Vampire King...
1. Chapter 1

I'm Alive and trying my hand at fanfiction again...Please dont let me crash and burn...

* * *

The sliver rays from the moon shined through the curtains of the dark room. The room contained heavy breathing as two figures laid under a heavy fur blanket.

The two laid there enjoying each other's naked company.

The blonde raised her head slightly from her lover's chest, and began to pepper his naked upper body in light kisses.

"Want something?" her lover asked after a while as he slowly rubbed her back.

"Maybe." She replied before giving his swollen lips a quick kiss. "Love you Fi." He breathed when she released his lips.

"I love you too Marshall." She bit her lower lip before looking back down to his chest. "You have to go soon." He sighed moving his arms to cushion the back of his head. "I know."

"I'm sorry." She whispered. He shook his head. "I know that too." They laid there for a few more minutes trying to get all their snuggles in before having to leave one another. When the time came Marshall Lee dressed in his torn jeans, grey top and sneakers. While Fionna dressed in her red wool night dress.

He gave her a finally kiss before flying out the window in to the night sky. She watched him go before sighing and cleaning up the room. She lite some catnip incense before switching out her fur blanket for a clean one. She took a hot shower scrubbing her skin to get rid of Marshall Lee's scent.

Almost 6 months in to this secret relationship with the Vampire King, Fionna was happy and sad. She wanted everyone to know that they were in love and wanted to be together; but after what happened with the Ice Queen at Gum ball's Ball Cake had refused to let any boy be alone with Fionna.

If a prince was to be saved it was okay for any human to prince contact; but if it was just to hang out Cake would stick to her like glue. If in the Candy Kingdom to help Gumball with anything Cake watched them like a hawk especially if they were with Marshall Lee. Cake may not be afraid of the Vampire king anymore but she didn't trust him with one inch of her 9 lives.

No madder how hard Fionna tried to convince Cake she could take care of herself if anything were to happen but Cake would never let up. So every week after the couple had gotten together when Cake was on her weekly date with Lord Monochromicorn, the two would meet at the tree house for their own date. Watch movies, play video games (after bribing BMO to not say anything to Cake.) listen to music, or just 'fool around.'

Fionna hated the sneaking around it hurt every time she lied to Cake, and hide Marshall Lee as if she were ashamed of him, but he understood. It wasn't fair to any of them. She tried to tell Cake a couple of time but she always chickened out in fear of what Cake might say or do.

When Cake walked through the front door, Fionna was on the couch watching a movie on BMO.

"Baby, why are you still up?" asked Cake as she made her way to sit next to Fionna.

"Wanted to make sure you got home okay." Fionna replied. Cake purred and rubbed her head on Fionna's hand. Fionna giggled and patted her pat. "That was sweet of you baby, but its late. Let's go to bed. "

Cake climbed up to their room Fionna right behind her. "Mmm – Its smells good in here what is that?" cake said as she sniffed the air some more.

"Cat nip incense." Fionna replied crawling in to her bed. "Gumball made it for you."

_'Well kind of'_ Fionna said in her head... _'Its really for me and Marshall Lee.'_

"That was sweet." Cake yawned before climbing in to her basket. "Night Fionna."

"Night Cake."

Marshall Lee sighed as he made his way to bed himself. Almost dawn by the time he got home. He change out of his clothes and slipped on some sweat pants before climbing in to bed. He stared at the right side of the bed noticing he let space for Fionna as if she was going to join him. He had always slept in the middle of his bed until he started to semi-shared a bed with Fionna. He would be on the left her on the right; and his bed was cold too. Without Fionna's body heat to warm it up it was now strangely cold.

He hated how their relationship was. He loved her so much more then she could know yes, but this whole sneaking around thing was wearing him out, and he was sure it was the same for Fionna. Just once he would love sleep next to Fionna instead of having to leave after their late night loving. He understood how Fionna was afraid of Cake's reaction if she ever found out. Cake was Fionna's over protective big sister; all she wanted to do was protect Fionna from being hurt. He understood that too, but he would never in a million years hurt Fionna.

They had talked about telling Cake a couple of times. Fionna was so scared. Cake and her family gave Fionna everything when she had no one, she was so afraid Cake would hate her for betraying her when all she wanted to do was keep her safe, not to mention Fionna lying to Cake for 6 months straight. The thought made Fionna feel even worse if Cake knew she was lying and for so long too. He sighed maybe one day they could come out of hiding and he could tell everyone in the Land of Aaa that he was head over heels in love with that tom-boy adventuress.

Maybe one day…

* * *

I 3 Reviews!

I really hope I can make this story as good as it is in my head so please bear with me...


	2. Chapter 2

Whats the point of dying you'r hair if you'r real hair color shines through! I'm a blond...a TOTAL blond...due to my horrable planning I left out Fionna's age in the first chapater! BAD COURTY! It's ok I'm learning... So I hope you now understand Fionna is not 13 but 16! and I'm sorry for any miss understand!

* * *

Cake was suspicious. Very suspicious and it had something to do with her adventurous little sister...Fionna may be 16 but she was still a child at heart and she was acting weird, well not Fionna's normal weird but weird for her

It wasn't that noticeable at first, just little things Cake barely noticed until Fionna started doing it on a regular basis. Fionna started doing her own laundry; making her bed and carrying a hairbrush in her backpack. Fionna would always check her appearance after a fight, something she has never done before. Cake would always fix her clothes and wipe things off her face while Fionna complained but now Fionna did it before doing anything else.

The biggest thing was the smells coming from their bedroom. It started at about a month ago. The catnip made it harder to figure out what it was let alone pin point where it was coming from; plus she only did it when Cake went out. Why did she do that? Cake was going to figure it out and she knew just where to start.

The Candy Kingdom.

Prince Gumball was glaring at his clip board when the doors to his lab opened. "Hello Cake, Where is Fionna?"

"Still in bed she never gets up this early." Cake replied as she hopped up on the stool Gumball stood next too.

"I see. Well, Welcome Cake. Is there something I can help up with?" Gumball took a seat next to Cake watching her. Cake sighed were does she start? "Maybe…I just don't know how to ask." Gumball placed his arm around her. "Just try." He said and she smiled at him.

"Has Fionna…Have you noticed anything weird about Fionna lately?"

Gumball scratched him chin. "Not really, why has something happened?"

Cake sighed, "That's the thing I don't know. She been doing things she has never done before."

"Like what?"

"Well she's starting doing her own laundry, cleaning up more and starting to care how she looks after a fight or Adventure. Things she has never done before in her life… She hasn't done this before and I'm worried. Why is she acting like this?" Cake hugged her tail.

Gumball let out a small laugh. "You shouldn't be worried Cake, it sounds like she's growing up to me. She's taking on more responsibility, helping you around the house and just acting like a girl."

"That's what I thought at first but it seems like she wants to tell me something but backs down at the last minute, and then there's this weird smell in our room. She said you made the incense for me but she only burns it when I come home after a date." Gumball nodded and started to pet Cake's head.

"I did make the incense for you Fionna said you had been stressed lately and it may calm you down; and truth is Cake I'm not an expert on girls especially human girls but I do know if something was wrong she would tell you." Cake purred and leaded in to him. "If she keeps 'acting weird' just talk to her about it."

"Thanks Prince Gumball. I will ask her." Cake jumped from her stool and head towards the door waving goodbye to Gumball. Once she was gone Gumball went to his wall phone and started to dial a number.

"It's me." He said losing all of his royalty properness. "Cake asking questions."

* * *

Drama Bomb...I 3 Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean, she asking questions?" Marshall Lee asked. He gripped his phone tighter trying to stay calm. "What kind of questions?" Marshall Lee set his bass against the wall as he sat on the arm of the couch.

"She's noticed the affects you have on Fionna, and it has her worried." Gumball took a seat on the closet stool. "You seem to make her act more like a girl."

Marshall Lee let out a breathy laugh. "That's good to know but it doesn't answer my question."

Gumball flipped through his notes while holding the phone with his cheek and shoulder. "All she asked was if Fionna talked to me about something bothering her." The Vampire King sighed.

"Truthfully I really don't understand why you haven't even told Cake yet?" Gumball was slightly curious about this whole keeping secrets thing, usually he didn't like to get in to the middle of everyone business, but this did involve Fionna's feelings and he didn't want to be a part of her getting her feelings hurt…again.

"Fionna's afraid Cake going to overreact and go full lock down on her. You know how she's been acting lately; Fionna can barely talk to anyone with Cake breathing down her neck." Marshall sighed again running his fingers through his hair. "Remember what she did to your face after the Ice Queen indent in your room?"

Gumball ran his index finger over his forehead feeling the scar hidden under his hair. Instantly he shuddered at the memory of being acted by the cat. Cake did have a tendency to overreact when it came to Fionna's safety. He gripped the phone with his hand again. "Don't remind me." _I still have nightmares…_

"Is there anything else I should know?" Marshall asked as he let his body slide from the couch's arm rest and in to the seat.

"Yes, but a gentlemen's affairs are his own business, and I see no reason to know anymore then I do now but Cake says she's been noticing smells their bedroom. I'm assuming that is something you should be worried about." Gumball was a scientist he knew what was going on, he was just glad either Marshall or Fionna NEVER mentioned any intimate details of their relationship; he really didn't need to know.

Marshall Lee blushed and coughed slightly. "O-ok, have you told Fionna about this?"

Gumball started shifting through his notes again and sighed. "No, according to Cake she is still asleep; I'm surprised you're even up at this hour."

"Don't ask." Marshall Lee laid on the couch staring at the ceiling, a sad frown on his face. Without Fionna he wasn't comfortable enough to sleep, apparently it was easy for Fionna to sleep without him…

"Huh; Well as I said before it's none of my business what you two do, but whatever you're going to do about this current situation, I would do it soon before something happens." Gumball stood from his seat. "Before I let you go Marshall Lee, I would just like to remind you about our conversation we had awhile back, it still applies so don't do anything you will regret."

"Yea Yea, I remember, Thanks for the heads up man." Marshall Lee hung up his phone before Gumball could reply, he dropped his phone to the floor and laid unmoving for a few minutes before getting up and floating to his room to change.

X

Fionna rolled out of bed and on to the floor face down. "Cake." she groaned still just lying there, too tired to move waiting for a reply.

"Cake! I'm hungry" she raised her voice slightly hoping her feline sister would hear her. Still she didn't get any answer. Fionna mumbled to herself before pushing up off the floor so she could sit on her butt.

"Hello?" she yelled.

"Boo!" BMO yelled as he pooped out of one ones in the branches on the floor. Fionna just stared at him as he climbed out of his hiding place unfazed at his sudden appearance. "Where's Cake?" she asked.

"She went out, awhile go. Said she'd be back soon." BMO replied sitting in front of Fionna who just groaned.

Fionna got off her floor stepped over BMO and made her way to the bathroom. She leaned over her sink dreading what her image in the mirror would look like. Fionna took a deep breath and looked up; still clean from last night's shower, her unruly gold curls tangled stuck out every which angle. The bags under her eyes were staring back at her begging her to return to bed. Fionna groaned and touched her face. She turned her head to the side to get a better look from a different angle.

Fionna has never been too worried about how she looked; she was an adventurer not a princess. She never saw the need to fuss over looks; it was just going to be mess again after some fun. This was all Marshall Lee's fault. Being so handsome, sweet, cool and just plain amazing. It seemed now all she wanted to do was please him.

He said he loved her hair and would run his fingers through it getting all the tangles out, embarrassed how messy it was well his hair was always perfect. She started to carry a hairbrush around so it could be nice and soft when he wanted to touch it. Then there was his need to always touch her face then slide his fingers into her hair to the back of her head as he kissed her. Now she always made sure her face was clean so he would get junk on his hand when he went in for a kiss. She had bags being coming larger after yet another pitiful night of sleep. She would always wake up hoping to see him there next to her but she always find she was there alone. The list went on and yet no matter how much he said he loved her for being her, Fionna just wanted him to notice that she could be more than a silly girl going on adventures but as a young lady who just wanted his attention.

Fionna turned her head to the other side and out of the corner of her eye she noticed a small slightly red mark on her neck sticking out her night dress. Fionna's eyes widened as she gasped. She tugged the collar of her night red down to get a better look at it. A Hickey! She can't have a Hickey!

_Damn Vampires and their obsession with sucking on necks! _She screamed in her head. What was she going to do? How can she explain this to Cake? _I'm dead, I'm going to die, Cake's going to go bananas and kill me._

Fionna flung open the medicine cabinet and began her heck it search for the Band-Aids. She knocked almost everything off the shelves looking for the small box. "Yes!" she screamed when she found them. She quickly ripped on from its package and placed it over the criminating evidence on her neck.

Fionna looked at it in the mirror, she could pass it off as a bug bite but it wouldn't fool Cake for too long. She slide on to the bathroom floor and placed her head on her knees. She needed Cake to stop acting like mom and be her sister again. Her sister that she could have fun with and share everything with.

She wanted her best friend back….


	4. Chapter 4

Mostly Flashbacks in this chapter...

* * *

~Memories~

She laced her arm though his as they walked. It was nice to have some alone time without their kittens, even if it was to go shopping. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they walked. "Such a lovely day, isn't Joshua?"

"It is we should take the girls on a picnic, later." Margret nodded before something caught her eye.

"Look Joshua, the tulips are in boom aren't they lovely?" Margret released her husband's arm making her way over the patch of flowers. She sniffed them and sighed. "They smell amazing, we should bring some back for the girls, they will love them."

Joshua watched his wife admire the flowers before he picked up a strange noise. His ears twitched as he looked around for the noise. "I'll be right back." He told his wife as he made his way deeper in to the forest. Margret looked at the flowers one last time before following her husband, when she had caught up to him he was talking to someone before he turned showing what it was he was holding. _A Baby?_

"Margret This baby won't tell me what's wrong with it and it's stuck to a leaf and it stinks." Margret took the baby from him. "Give it here Joshua, This baby just love and kisses to be happy." She kissed the baby a couple of times just like she would for her own kittens when they were sad. The baby giggled and smiled at her. "There see now she's happy."

Joshua was kind of surprised his wife would just kiss a baby that they just found on the forest floor. "You just kissed a boom boom baby, so don't expect any sugar from me sweetheart until we wash you're dirty dirty face." Margret just shook her head watching the baby laugh.

"What is this poor thing doing all by herself?" Margret asked. Joshua shrugged "She was just lying here on the ground."

"Maybe there's someone nearby." The two felines had looked around trying to find anyone or anything that could help this baby get to where it needs to be. After a while Joshua sent Margret home to clean up the baby and get it something to eat while he continued to search.

By night fall Joshua returned home to find his wife in the nursery with the baby and their kittens. Their two kittens Cake and Lauren where fast asleep in their basket while Margret was rocking the now clean and dressed baby they found.

"Anything?" she asked when she saw him in the doorway, she quietly brought the baby in to the hallway so they wouldn't wake up the sleeping kittens.

"No nothing." He replied he look down at the baby who was sleeping soundly in his wife's arms '_she kind of cute now that she's clean' _

Margret looked at the baby as well, she had actually grown attached to the thing darling when her husband was out searching.

"Well what are we going to do with her now?" He asked looking at his wife. Margret looked at him then back at the baby. "I want to keep her." Joshua was shocked.

"Sweetheart she isn't ours, we can't keep her." Margret looked at her husband again sadness in her eyes. "I know but she was left all alone out there, and if someone isn't looking for her we just can't abandon her too. " Joshua sighed. "Please Joshua; I want her to have what our kittens have, a warm home, good food to eat, to be protected and a family that will love her. I love her and I've only known her for a few hours." Joshua looked at the baby again.

"What if someone is looking for her?" he asked. Margret tighten her grip on the baby but not enough to wake her, "I could never give to back to a family that just left her alone like that, something terrible could have happened if we hadn't found her." Joshua sighed again.

"Alright, we'll keep her." Margret smiled. "Thank you." She looked back at her new baby. "I will never let anything bad happen to you my little Fionna."

"You already named her?" Joshua asked quite surprised and a little annoyed he didn't get a say on his new daughter's name.

"What? I had to call her something and I've always liked that name."

X

9 year old Fionna stared at the garment of clothing her mother had handed her, with nothing but confusion written on her face. "It's called a what?"

"A training bra dear." Her mother replied before taking a sip of tea. "It covers you're chest." Fionna was still confused and placed the 'training bra' on the kitchen table. "Isn't that what a shirt for?"

The feline laughed "No sweetheart, it's to wear under your shirt." Placing her tea cup on the table she reached for the tea pot. "Tea?" she asked her still confused daughter.

"That's stupid." Fionna replied pulling her plate to her again, Margret looked at her daughter with her disapproving look. "Manners Fionna." She said.

"Oops, sorry mom. No thank you." Margret nodded to her daughter. "It's alright. Now it isn't stupid it's just what girls wear when they get older."

"Why?" Fionna took a bite of her peanut butter sandwich. Margret reached in to her purse that was sitting in the chair next to her and pulled out a book.

"You're Father and I got this book from the library, and well according to this you're developing faster than girls your age. I believe its best I explain something's for you." Margret flipped through the old biology book looking for the chapter she was reading earlier.

"Like what?" Fionna asked after she had chugged her milk.

"Well let's start with the training bra. When human girls get to a certain age (or in your case a little earlier) they begin to grow breasts. Your breast will continue to grow as you get older."

"Breasts? What do they do?" Margret laughed. "Nothing really, they just product milk for when you have a litter of your own." Fionna pulled a face. "So what, I'm part cow?"

Margret shook her head trying not to laugh again. "No Fionna, you will only produce milk when you have a baby."

"That's creepy mom." Fionna took her empty cup and plate to the sink before sitting at the table again. Margret shook her head again. "No honey it's natural. Every kind of girl out there goings through changes like this when they grow up." The Older feline grabbed one of Fionna's hands. "Don't worry baby, even boys go through changes too. Everyone does."

"Even Cake and Lauren?" Margret nodded. "Yes but you're changes will be more noticeable." Fionna groaned. "Any more horrible news, I should know about my body?" Margret patted her daughter's hand. "We'll talk about it more later, why don't you go put your bra on and go outside and play with your sisters."

"What? So now I have to wear this thing all the time now?" Fionna grabbed the garment again; it was a white tiny looking tank top.

"Pretty much, you don't have to wear under your night gown though." Fionna sighed sadly. "Do I have to?"

"Sorry sweetheart, it's either the bra or never leaving this house again." Margret stood from the table with her teapot going to get more hot water.

"Aw! That's not fair." Fionna whined. Margret just shrugged. "Sorry Fionna, that's the rule from now on." Fionna laid her head on the table and groaned.

X

Little Fionna and Cake stood in front of their mother both looking down, afraid to meet their mother's angry gaze. "Let me guess, another adventure?" both girls nodded and their mother sighed. Making her way to the cabinet where they keep the first aid kit. "Sit at the table let's see what the damage is this time."

Both girls sat at the kitchen table waiting for Margret to clean up their scrapes and cuts once again. She didn't mind that her girls went out to explore, but it bothered her that they got hurt when they did it. She cleaned and banged Fionna first she always had the most wounds. "Go put on some clean clothes Fionna, well I patch up Cake." Fionna nodded and made her way to the stairs. Margret started to work on Cake wrapping up one of her paws.

"Cake, I want to ask you a favor." Her mother said.

"Ok Mama. What?"

"You and Fionna are close and that makes me happy. So I want to ask you to watch over Fionna and keep her safe." Cake twitched her ears and looked at her mother funny. "Why Fionna's a tough girl she can handle herself." Margret shook her head.

"She may be tough but she isn't always smart, so please tell that you'll protect her when something happens." Cake nodded. "Ok Mama, I promise." Margret started to put all the first items back in to its case.

"One more thing, you girls and getting older and soon boys will be in the picture. Wanting you attention, make sure Fionna goes for a nice boy who would treat her right, you and Lauren too; But I'm more worried about Fionna."

"Ok?" Cake was getting confused. "Mama Fionna would probably beat up any boys that looked at her funny why should we worry about that?" Margret placed the first aid kit back in to the cabinet.

"Because then I think about anyone ever harming even just one of my kittens." Margret's ears pulled back to the top of her head and her claws poking out of her paws as she stared to swat the air angrily. "I would claw their eyes out, slice open their stomach and bite off their….." Margret looked at Cake who was staring at her wide eyed. Margret quickly cleared her throat. "I mean I wouldn't like it one bit."

Cake still stared at her mother still shocked over what just happened. "Look Sweetheart please just always protect her, from anything that might hurt her in any way. Physically or emotionally. Just do it for me. You're father and I won't be around for ever so when that happens, you Lauren and Fionna have to watch out for each other and keep each other safe. Ok?"

"Ok Mama." Margret hugged Cake. "Thank you Baby."

X

She still blushed when he kissed her. She tightened her grip on his shoulders as his tongue licked her bottom lip asking for entrance which she happily granted. It's only been a month since they got together but she was falling head over heels for Marshall Lee the Vampire King. Did it really happen this fast?

He pulled away and she frowned making Marshall laughed. "You're blushing." She felt his hand on her cheek. "It's not fair you can see in the dark and I can't." she mumbled and he laughed again, moving his hand back to her hip.

"The dark makes it a guessing game to where I'm going to kiss you next." And with that his lips were on her neck. "You like it." He whispered in her ear before kissing the other side of her neck.

_Well he isn't wrong…_ she thought to herself as kiss lips found hers again. The kiss didn't last ever long. The door flew open and light filled the small room, making the pull apart in surprise.

"Oh My Goodness! What's going on here?" Prince Gumball screeched.

_Crap._

"Close the damn door Bubba!" Marshall reached for the doorknob to yank the door closed but Gumball slapped his hand way. "No! I want to know what are you two doing in the linen closet?" Gumball demanded his arms crossed his chest.

"None of your business!" Marshall yelled at him. "My Kingdom, My Business!" Gumball argued.

Thinking about it now, it probably wasn't the smartest idea to make-out in Prince Gumball's Lab linen closet, especially since Fionna came to the Kandy Kingdom to help with an experiment. It wasn't her fault her boyfriend randomly showed up when he did. Fionna watch the two of them bicker back and forth.

"Kissing." Fionna said catching both the royals' attention. "Pardon Me?" Gumball asked obviously confused.

"We were kissing. Marshall Lee is my boyfriend." Gumball still looked confused; Marshall noticed and just shook his head.

"What?"

"Kissing. You know, what people do when they're dating." Marshall butted in. Gumball looked between the two before placing a hand on Fionna's shoulder. "Excuse me Fionna, I need to have a word with Marshall Lee." Gumball partially shoved her out of the closet before slamming the door shut. Fionna quickly pressed her ear to the door trying to hear them, but all she could her was, muffled voices.

"Marshall I cannot believe you!" Gumball growled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Well I was trying to spend some time with my girlfriend but you really ruined that idea." Marshall said keeping his cool composer.

"She's 16 and your over 1,000 years old." Gumball argued poking a finger in to Marshall's chest.

"Hey, I was 18 when I became immortal. I will always be 18 no matter how much time passes." Marshall yelled.

"It does matter Marshall, I will not let Fionna be another notch in your belt. She's so young, Marshall. I will not let you string her long until you turn around and break her heart when you get bored." Marshall shoved Gumball in to a rack.

"That's not what is! I would never do that to her!" Marshall hissed.

"What is it then?" Gumball yelled back as shoved Marshall in return.

"That's what we're trying to figure out!" Marshall sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I like her ok, _really_ like her and I would never hurt her." Gumball sighed.

"I'm guessing Cake doesn't know right? Otherwise you wouldn't be able to get with in fifty feet of Fionna without being attacked."

"She doesn't know and Fionna doesn't want her to, so keep it under your tiara."

"Crown." Gumball growled. "I must warn you Marshall Lee if you break Fionna's heart I will _hurt_ you."

"Ah huh, sure whatever. I won't hurt her don't worry about it." Marshall rolled his eyes. Gumball sighed before moving over to the door.

"I care a great deal for Fionna, she like a little sister to me and I wish her all the happiness in the world. I really hope you understand that. If I find out you broke her heart, I wont hesitate and come after you." With that Gumball opened the door to find Fionna waiting for them.

"Please don't tell Cake." Fionna grabbed Gumball's arm the second she saw him.

"Do not worry Fionna you're secret is safe with me. Now I must ask for you two to leave for this is a lab, not a make-out center." Gumball smiled, which Fionna returned before hugging him.

"Thank you."

X

Marshall Lee pulled on his black vest and buttoned the buttons over his white long sleeved shirt. When he was done getting dressed her grabbed his umbrella and made his way to Fionna's house. He had to wait for the sun to raise more before he could leave safely; he had hoped Cake took her sweet time getting home so he could talk to Fionna before she did. If not then hopefully they could all sit down and talk without Cake trying to rip his face off. He was almost through the forest when he saw roses blooming in the meadow. A smile crept of his Fionna wasn't really in to flowers but the way her face light up when he did something to show her that he was think of her, made him a gooey inside. He couldn't pass up that opportunity.

X

Fionna was brushing her hair, watching how her curls would bounce back after pulling the brush through them. She hummed a slight tune that was stuck in her head thanks to Marshall Lee. She was dressed and the bathroom was picked up from her earlier freak out luckily her shirt cover the Band-Aid quite well, and that helped her relax a bit. She was going to have quite a talk with her vampire boyfriend the next time she sees him, a good whack in the arm ought to do it.

The sound of something tapping against glass brought her out of her thoughts she began to look around for the source and followed the sound in to her bedroom. She went over to the window and looked out.

_Flame prince? What's he doing here?_


	5. Chapter 5

Fionna lifted her window and stuck her head out to ask him why he was here, until a small hot pebble smacked her in the middle of her forehead. "Ow!"

"Sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't see you!" He yelled up. Fionna touched her forehead and winced. "I'll be down in a second, just stop throwing rocks!" Fionna pulled her head back in to the tree house and closed the window, she grabbed her hat and began to make her way downstairs.

When she opened the front door Flame Prince stood there waiting for her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't see you open the window, are you okay?" Flame Prince reached out to her, but Fionna pulled back before he could. "Can't touch me remember." He drew his hand back quickly.

"Right sorry, are you okay?" Fionna bent over and guided her hair in to her hat; standing up straight once again she adjusted her hat so it was placed correctly on her head. "Yea, just a bump…why are you here?"

Flame Prince blushed and handed her a basket filled with cupcakes. "I wanted to apologize for when we meet but now it seems I have to apologize for hitting you with a rock too."

Fionna laughed slightly, "It's Cool and Thank You for the basket…wait how did you carry this here without burning it?"

"Gumball made it. I asked him how I should apologize for hitting you." Flame Prince laughed a little before rubbing the back of his neck. "After threating me with water and math, he finally said you had a thing so sweets and helped me make them."

Fionna smiled. "You didn't have to do this. Can I ask how he threated you with math?" Fionna guided the Flame Prince over to a shady tree where both of them sat down. "Well after I told him what happened he swore at me in another language-"

"German." Flame Prince shrugged. "Ok German, he threw a bucket of water at me. Luckily he has terrible aim and missed me." Fionna laughed.

"Then he started spewing out numbers and something about a formula and something about my painful death; I don't know I got very confused." Fionna laughed that sounded like Gumball alright. Flame Prince reached in to the basket for a cupcake careful enough not to burn the others.

"You have a really caring boyfriend; he seems really be protective of you." Fionna cocked a brow. "Prince Gumball is not my boyfriend." Fionna pulled out a cupcake as well before shoving it in to her hungry mouth. _Cupcakes, so perfect for breakfast. _

"He's not? When you first introduced us, you sure put him on a pedestal." Flame prince still working on his first cupcake while Fionna gulped down her second one and reaching for her third.

"How so?" she asked her mouth still full. "Well, for starters you stuck to him like glue."

Fionna shook her head. "You were and not to mentioned he was all you talked about when we walked around the kingdom."

"It is his Kingdom and you wanted to know more about him." Fionna pointed out as she reached for another cupcake. "Not that much, you just went on and on like he was the greatest thing ever."

Fionna frowned when she had introduced the two Prices she wasn't with Marshall Lee yet, had she really made herself look as if Gumball was all she cared about. "Well he's a good Prince and should be recognized for his accomplishments for all the things he does, and he a really good friend who watches out for me."

Flame Prince laughed "Trust me I noticed." He leaned in more towards Fionna. "So? Gumball not your boyfriend?" Fionna looked at him with a confused expression. "Didn't I just say that?"

Flame Prince let out a small laugh, before looking Fionna in the eye slightly blushing. Fionna felt uncomfortable with how close he was to her. "Well since he's not your boyfriend would you like to do something with me?" Fionna leaned back slightly still totally confused. _Is he asking me out? _

Before Fionna could answer a flying red axe sliced passed both of them and slammed into the tree the two were sitting under. Flame Prince jumped away from Fionna who also jumped from the weapon's surprise attack. _Isn't this... _Fionna looked to where the axe had came from and there stood Marshall Lee, his left arm still out in front of him from when he threw his axe bass. In his right hand holding his umbrella to keep him shaded from the sun's rays and his red eyes glaring at the startled prince next to her.

"Who is that?" Flame Prince asked angrily is fire slightly growing with his angry. Fionna still staring at Marshall in surprise lifted her hand and point to the vampire who was making his way over to them.

"That's my boyfriend."

* * *

Due to the tragic time here in Colorado. I had to stop writing to watch the news about what had happened. I could not concentrate on this chapter, with everything that was going on. I'll try to update tomorrow to make up so the wait.

Please pray for the families in Aurora, Colorado who are suffering.

God Bless Them.


	6. Chapter 6

Flame Prince was flabbergasted. "You said you didn't have a boyfriend!" he hissed at Fionna; who finally looked back at him. "I said Prince Gumball wasn't my boyfriend but he is."

Once Marshall Lee reached the two under the shady tree he closed his umbrella throwing it to the side, before picking his Axe Bass out of the tree's trunk, placing it to rest on his shoulder.

"Who's this?" he asked Fionna well his eyes still only on Flame Prince. Fionna was about to open her mouth but Flame prince beat her to it as he jumped to his feet.

"WHO I AM? WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? Flame Prince yelled his flames growing larger. Marshall Lee still just glaring at him. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Well I'm talking to you! You could have hit us! I don't think Fionna can regenerate like I can! What if you had hit her?" Marshall Lee just scoffed. "But I didn't, did I? Besides she wasn't the one I was aiming for."

The flames grew so large Fionna had to move away so she would get burned taking the basket with her. No way was she losing her cupcake breakfast to Flame Prince's fire. She moved over to her boyfriend and grabbed his sleeve to get his attention. "Marshall." When he finally looked at her he instantly moved his hand to her forehead and lightly brushed the fading red mark. "What happened to your forehead?" he asked.

"It's nothing." She pulled his hand from her face. "This is Flame Prince. We meet a few months ago. He just stopped by to give me cupcakes." She reached in to the basket and pulled one out to show him. "See. I save this one for you is red velvet, your favorite." Marshall glared at the cupcake.

"Why is he bringing you cupcakes?" Marshall Lee could feel the heat from the prince's flames dance across his back, trying to ignore the fact he was still here.

"I brought them as an apology." Flame Prince answered for Fionna once again. Marshall Lee turned back to the Prince still glaring. "For what?" he asked.

"For hitting her when we-"

"YOU HIT HER?" Marshall Lee yelled. He swung his bass at Flame Prince's head, who luckily was quick on his feet and moved just before he got hit. "It was a misunderstanding!" Fionna yelled as Flame Prince threw fire balls at Marshall who avoid his attack as well.

The two were moving for bigger attacks; Marshall looked as if he might transform in to his large bat form but he was close to leaving that safety of the large tree's shade and if he ended up in the sun along with taking hits from Flame Prince, wouldn't end well. Fionna quickly got in between the two hoping it would stall their attacks long enough so she can explain everything she didn't have her sword to block any strikes, just a basket filled with cupcakes. _Never under estimate a cupcake _Gumball always told her. She just hoped it would be enough to help her stay unharmed.

When the two saw she was in the line of fire both boys halted their attack so she would be hurt. She turned to Marshall. "Look this all a misunderstanding." She looked at Flame Prince. "Maybe it's best you go." She walked the small distance to him and gave him one of the chocolate cupcakes.

"Here, I'm sorry things got out of hand again, but I'll see you around right?" Flame Prince's fire simmered down to their normal size, he smiled at Fiona and carefully took the cupcake from her hand.

"That seems to happen to us a lot." Her smile grew larger glad she still had him as a friend. "I'll see you around Fionna." He glared a Marshall. "Boyfriend." He spat as he took his leave. Fionna watched him go before turning back to her boyfriend – who wasn't there. He had retrieved his umbrella and returned to where he was standing when he first arrived.

Afraid he was leaving as well, she ran over towards him. "Where…" She stopped when she saw he had roses in his hand. "Marshall?" when he looked at her she could tell he was still angry.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?" he asked. Fionna crossed her arms, she didn't want to fight not over this stupid situation. "I almost never see him. Besides would you really like it if I started talking about him while we were kissing?" Marshall just huffed before motioning to her forehead. "Did he do that?" Fionna nodded.

"It was an accident. He was throwing pebbles at my window to get my attention and I opened it at the wrong moment and got smacked, he apologized by the way." Marshall shook his head. "So he's hit you twice and you give him a cupcake."

"Marshall, you're not listening, it was a misunderstanding the first time and the second time was an was nothing and now were friends." Marshall clenched his umbrella and the roses tightly trying to contain his anger.

"You didn't look like friends the way he was sitting next to you like that. I bet he was flirting with you." Fionna rolled her eyes. "Marshy you're overeating."

"He was! Otherwise you would have just said no. What did he say?"

"He asked if Gumball was my boyfriend and I said no." She glared at him. "He did ask me out, but before I could turn him down, you threw your axe at us!" Fionna sighed and moved her arms as so she was hugging herself. "It's like you don't trust me." Marshall's eyes widened. "Fionna. I do trust you."

"You didn't a minute ago."

"I'm sorry." Marshall lifted the roses to her. "Here, I got these for you on my way here." Fionna gave him a sad smile. "Thank you." She took the flowers and notice blood in his hand.

"You're bleeding." Marshall looked at his hand. "It's fine, it will heal soon." Fionna nodded She was always jealous that he could heal so much fast then she could. She smelled her roses and smiled even more. She loved it when he did things like this.

"You know you don't have to get jealous when I'm talking to another boy." Marshall opened his mouth to speak but Fionna press a finger to his lips to silence him. "Because, you're the only boy I want to kiss." Fionna removed her finger and replaced it with her mouth giving him a peck on the lips before moving to his cheek and placing a kiss there as well. She pulled back and held up the same cupcake out as before, showing it to him. "Cupcake?" Marshall smiled.

Gumball may have helped Flame Prince make these cupcakes but he knew Fionna would want to share them with her boyfriend, otherwise there wouldn't be any red velvet ones with red frosting. Fionna didn't like red velvet. He reached out to take it from her, but ended up with it smashed on his face.

"Hey!" Marshall reached up to wipe the frosting of his face while his girlfriend just giggled. "That's for the hickey." She said through her laughs.

X

After Fionna stopped laughing, the two went back in to the house Marshall went to wash his face while Fionna made sure they gathered everything from outside and brought it in.

"You said what for a hickey? What hickey?" Marshall asked while joining his girlfriend on the couch. "You left a hickey on my neck last night; I'm glad I was the one who found it instead of Cake." Fionna moved her shirt to show him the Band-Aid. Marshall sighed. "Fionna we have to talk about Cake." Fionna raised a brow. "Okay?"

"She's asking questions. Gumball called me this morning and told me." Fionna placed her head in her hands. "Glob what are we going to do?" she asked sadly.

* * *

I live with an idiot! Who handcuffs themself with REAL handcuffs and know there's no key! So instead of updating like I wanted to yesterday I wasted so much time trying to help her get out of them. She tried to make a key out of clay! This is my life people this kind of thing happens to me regularly and it's not fun!

Anyway I 3 Reviews


	7. Chapter 7

Cake was feeling better. Everything Prince Gumball had told her was true; she should have come right out and talked to Fionna instead of worrying. Fionna told Cake everything, and Cake told Fionna everything. That's what made their sister relationship so strong.

Cake looked up at the sky, it was still early in the morning, Fionna still won't be up, but if she was up she was probably starving. Cake made her way to the Candy Kingdom marketplace, shopping for everything she would need to make her sister pancakes. Fionna's favorite.

Cake hand the coins over to the lollipop merchant and took the basket of eggs from him in return.

"Have a good day Cake." he said as she turned to take her leave.

"Thanks you too!" Cake made her way over to another food cart, looking for Fionna's favorite sugary syrup, but stopped when she saw Lord Monochromicorn coming over to her.

Cake's furry cheeks turned pink ad she have him a little wave "Hey gorgeous." she replied in a flirty voice. He tapped his hoof in response "_Morning beautiful, where's your partner in crime?"_ Cake giggled.

"Fionna still at home, I had to talk to Prince Gumball this morning, now I'm getting stuff for breakfast." Cake said to her boyfriend while making a gustier to her basket of eggs.

"_Was it about Fionna_? Cake nodded. "Yea but he didn't know anything either. So I guess I'll just ask her myself over breakfast."

Lord Monochromicorn sighed in relief "_Good to hear, since here both shopping why don't we do it together_." Cake blushed even more. "Ok handsome."

"_Maybe we can get a cup of tea after?" _he asked as they made their way through the market_. _

"That sounds nice." Cake purred.

X

Cake had spent a good few hours with her boyfriend laughing and flirting over tea. It was about time for lunch when she finally left. Cake exited Lord Monochromicorn's house with her beloved boyfriend be hide her. "Thanks for the tea, muffin." Cake kissed her boyfriend's cheek goodbye. "_See you later, sweetie_."

Cake waved before stretching in to a larger form, making her way in the direction of the tree house. _That took longer than expected; I hope Fionna hasn't been sitting around waiting for me. _

Cake took a deep breath, _it's beautiful today. _Maybe she and Fionna could for a picnic. Cake slowed down to a slow walk enjoying the sunshine. When the tree house came in to view Cake shrank down to normal size, but stopped before reaching the door. It smelled as if something was burned she noticed under one of the larger trees near the house the grass was burned in some places along with a couple of branches on surrounding trees.

That was definitely not there when she left this morning.

Cake opened the door to the house trying suppress her worry she felt better when she saw Fionna standing there in the middle of the room, but her worry can running back when she saw Fionna's sad face. "Cake I have to tell you something."

"Ok, are you alright?" Fionna clenched her hands tighter together in front of her chest. "I- um…there…I just…." Cake came in front of her and placed a paw on Fionna's hands.

"Come on Fionna you can tell me." Fionna tried to keep the tears in her eyes at bay. "You went shopping let's put those away." Fionna said, she grabbed the basket from Cake and made her way to the Kitchen leaving a confused Cake be hide. Cake raised a brow before following Fionna up the stairs to the kitchen and living room area.

"Fionna, please tell me what's wrong." Fionna who was putting the flour and syrup in the pantry stopped and sighed. "There's something I've been meaning to tell you." Cake grabbed the Flour and syrup from Fionna and placed them on the shelf before taking her sister's hand and taking her to the couch.

"Fionna I've been worried about you, you've been acting different lately and I don't know why, so please tell me." Fionna sighed sadly again. "Please Fionna; you're my sister you can tell me anything."

Fionna looked at her sister; she didn't like the worried look on Cake's face it had her heart rip even more apart. "Before I tell promised not to get mad?" Cake raised her paw to Fionna's face wiping an escaped tear away and smiled at her.

"I promise, it can't be as bad as you think, just tell me." Fionna took a deep breath and tightened her grip on her sister's paw. _You can do this Fionna not just for you but Marshall and Cake too. _

"I have a boyfriend." She blurted out. Cake's eyes widened. "What?"

Fionna's went red. "I have a boyfriend; we've been together for 6 months now." Cake was shocked her ripped her paw away from Fionna's hand. Cake could think straight. _A boyfriend, when did that happen? How did that happen? Who?!_

Tears fell from Fionna's eyes. "Please don't look at me like that Cake. Please just say something." Cake eye twitched slightly as she opened and closed her mouth not knowing what to say. Fionna she placed her hands over her eyes and started to cry.

"A boyfriend?!" Cake asked still flabbergasted, Fionna nodded still crying. "I see him every time you go out with Lord Monochromicorn for the past 6 months."

_That explains a couple of things…_

"Who?" Cake asked. Fionna's face became even redder. "Before I tell you who, There are a couple of more things I have to get off my chest." Cake nodded on the edge of her seat for this unexpected news. Fionna took another deep breath. "Remember you promised not to get mad." Cake nodded again.

"I- he…no we also for the past month have been going chapter 15…" Cake almost exploded right there, her heart raced, her head was spinning and she couldn't breathe. Chapter 15 was something they learned (just the phrase) from their mother. In the biology book their parents got a few days after bringing Fionna home to use to learn about humans and their bodies so they could care for Fionna the best they could. Chapter 15 explained the human reproductive system, and reproduction (or procreation).

When Fionna started her cycle at age 13, Cake brought out the book to reassure her sister that she wasn't dying, that what was happing was normal. Fionna tried to read the chapter but ended up throwing the book against the wall calling it nasty. Cake ended up reading it to her when Fionna had a crush on Gumball. They made fun of the book to make it less awkward conversation. Cake had told Fionna afterwards not to do Chapter 15 with anyone because she was still young Fionna happily agreed.

To hear it now that Fionna was been sharing her bed once or twice a week for the pass month, with this mystery boyfriend was even more of a shock. She didn't know how to act. She was angry that some guy and stuck around her and got his claws in to Fionna without her looking. Hurt Fionna didn't tell her sooner and not to mention going behind her back like that. Cake's emotions were on a roller-coaster, she didn't know how she was still alive with the way her heart was racing, Cake turned green and through her paws to her mouth. "I'm going to be sick." Cake stretched as fast as she could to get to their bathroom in their room.

Cake hunched over their toilet spilling everything she had eaten at her boyfriend's house in to the bowl. When Fionna had reached the bathroom she went straight to aiding her sister by rubbing her back. Fionna sniffled still crying. "Please don't be angry with me." She pleaded. Cake wiped her mouth and looked at her sister with pleading eyes. "Who?" Fionna just looked down at the floor tears still spilling from her eyes. Cake was about to ask again until she saw a figure standing in the door way.

"Yo."

* * *

Ok so sorry for the long wait, I wanted to post last Monday but I got to distracted by the new Adventure Time episode with Flame Princess and OMG what an amazing episode! I love Fin x Flame Princess! Their so cute together! AAAHHH! But Fionna belongs with Marshall Lee….Are those pairings weird? Anyway, tomorrow is my BIRTHDAY! (21st Baby!) YAY!...dear lord I'm old. Since it's my birthday tomorrow I won't be updating until next week, due to everyone wanting to take me out for my birthday… they all just want to see me drunk I know it.


	8. Chapter 8

Marshall Lee leaned against the bathroom's door frame. Cake's eyes locked with his. "No...way." was all Cake managed to get out before looking back at Fionna, who still wouldn't meet her gaze.

"Please tell me you guys are just joking." Cake pleaded Fionna just shook her head. "N-No we're not."

Cake's mind slowly became to process everything it wasn't much considering her brain felt as if it had been wiped clean before.

"Oh my Glob!" she screamed backing further away from Fionna who choked on a sob. "Cake please! You promised not to get mad."

"I'm not mad! I'm furious! I can't believe you would do something this stupid!" she screamed Fionna snapped her head up to glare right at Cake.

"Your being a hypocrite! I didn't do anything that you haven't done before! So don't call me stupid." Fionna growled. That caught both Cake and Marshall Lee off guard. Marshall just cleared his throat and rubbed the back of this neck " That was something I didn't need to know." he mumbled to himself While Cake stated at with Fionna with larger eyes, mouth dropped open with the reddest face she has ever had.

"We are not talking about me here! We talking-"

"Talking? We're not talking, your screaming at me!" Fionna huffed.

"Because you are obviously not using you head!" Cake screamed louder. Fionna crossed her arms still unmoving her spot from the floor.

"I never complain about you and your boyfriend, why is my relationship any different!?" Cake huffed and places her paws on her hips.

" What relationship? What I'm seeing here is he's taking advantage of you and your to blind to see it! Come on Fionna your so much smarter then this!" Cake sighed and Fionna continued to glare even harder. Marshall moved from his place in the door and stood behind Fionna.

"Look-" Cake hissed at him.

"You stay out of this, you blood sucking bastard! You'r lucky I haven't ripped your limbs off and beaten you with them yet! If you don't leave now I'll make you eat your own face! " Marshall hissed back at her, Fionna quickly stood keeping herself in between the two.

"You have no right to choose whose in my life Cake. Marshall Lee is staying." Cake glared at Marshall who stuck his snake like tongue out at her.

"Really? He'll stay? What he get bored being with you? Or if you get pregnant? Will he stay then?"

"Then it will be my problem-"

"No it will be my problem Fionna, I'll have to pick up the pieces when he's gone." Fionna clenched her fists.

"You can't treat me like this Cake, I'm not a child." Fionna quickly turned her back to Cake, she squeezed pass Marshall and made her way in to the bedroom. Both Cake and Marshall following.

"Where are you going?" Cake asked when she saw Fionna grab her backpack.

"To Marshall's." Fionna grabbed Marshall's stuff and made her way to the door, but Cake expanded covering the door to keep them from leaving.

"Your not going any where with him! You'r...You'r Ground young lady!" Fionna huffed at Cake and made her way to the kitchen door.

"You can't ground me! Your not mom Cake, so stop trying to be like her!" Fionna handed Marshall his umbrella and made her way out of the house as fast as she could. Cake stood in the doorway and watched them leave.

"If you go with him, don't bother coming back, cause I won't be here!...and we're not family anymore!" Cake yelled, tears filling up her eyes as she watched Fionna stop for a second but she didn't turn around to look at Cake. Fionna only began to walk faster way from the tree house where Cake started to cry.

X

She's been crying for almost 3 hours now. Since the full blown screaming match between Fionna and Cake. Marshall Lee was at a lost, He didn't know what to do.

When Fionna had fleed the tree house Marshall followed close behind her knowing she was headed to his cave home. He tried talking to her about the things Cake had said to her but, Fionna just shrugged him off and told him not now. Marshall could understand that Fionna was upset and didn't push, she would talk when she was ready.

When they finally reached his house, Fionna broke down on his bed and buried herself under his comforter and hasn't moved since. Marshall sat there giving her tissues, trying to get her to talk to him but she won't budge.

So he's been listening to her cry rubbing her back through the comforter, whispering sweet things to try and calm her down and handing her tissues when she held her hand out from the blanket, her silent way of asking for another.

In his 1,000 years of living he never could understand girls especially a girl like Fionna. One thing he did learn was to never push, when a girl was upset just let her cry it out.

He really hated listening to girls cry though especially when it was his girlfriend. Someone as strong, fearless, and amazing as Fionna should be crying. It was truly heartbreaking. He really hates this but he wasn't about to leave her. He needed to comfort her.

It was almost another hour before she came out from under the covers. She sniffled slightly and wiped her nose with her tissue. Her hair unruly, from removing her hat under the covers. Marshall gave her a weak smile. "Hungry?" she shook her head and he frowned again.

"Want to talk about it?" She shook her head again instead of talking she leaned over laying her head against his stomach and circling her arms around his waist.

"I'm really tired." she muttered against his stomach. He gave her a small smile. "Then go to sleep."

"I can't ." she whispered Marshall just patted her on the back. "Why not?"

"It's stupid." Marshall let out a small laugh.

"You can tell me why." he said running his fingers through her hair. "I really just want to lay here ok." He frowned but he knew not to push, if he did she might start crying again. So he laid on the bed bringing Fionna with him.

Marshall Lee's head was almost hung off the foot of his bed, his feet laying over the side he was sitting on with Fionna holding on to his waist, her head still on his stomach with a large amount of blankets still in between them. They both knew it would soon grow uncomfortable but didn't care; they just enjoined the silence wrapped up in each other.

Until Marshall spoke up. "I'm sorry." He half whispered to her. Fionna tightened he grip on him.

"It's not you'r fault, it will never be you'r fault. It's mine I should have told her from the beginning." she sniffled moving slightly so her head was next to his with him watching her.

"Everything's going to be ok, you'll make up with her soon." he watched as her eyes filled with tears.

"I don't think so, she's never said anything like that before, I think she meant it." Fionna sniffled again before sitting up. "Can I take a shower?"

Marshall smirked before sitting up next to her. "Depends, is that an invitation to play?" Fionna snorted and gave him a playful shove.

"No." he gave her a quick frown.

"_Fine_, but seriously though you don't have to ask. What's mine is yours ok." she gave him a weak smile and a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks." he smiled before he saw the lights on his clock behind her.

"How about I make some dinner while you get cleaned up, it's already past 7." she frowned and turned to look at the clock as well.

"Oh...I didn't realize... Honestly Marshall I'm not very hungry." he wrapped his arm around her shoulder bringing her closer.

"Hey, no way am I letting you go without dinner. All you had was a couple of Gummy Butt's cupcakes today. You need real food. "Fionna just looked down at her hands saying nothing.

"Don't fight me on this, you know you can't win." he shook her slightly to try and get a reaction from her and it worked. She looked at him with her sad eyes and sighed.

"I guess I could try, cause if I don't I know you will try to shove it down my throat." he smiled at her.

"Good." Marshall floated of his bed and made his way to the ladder. "Won't be long, come down after your done ok?" He looked back at her still on her spot on the bed. She nodded at him.

"Kay." she muttered as she watched him disappear down the ladder.

X

Marshall placed to bowls on his kitchen table; he could hear the water from the shower go off signaling she would be down in a few minutes. He stirred the soup slightly ready to bring it to the table, when his phone rang.

He floated over to the couch where his phone sat next to on the side table. Grabbing the white phone without looking at the caller I.D. something he rarely did anymore.

"Speak." he answered.

"Marshall, care to explain what's going on? Lord Monochromicorn is here, he says Cake is quite upset." Marshall Lee groaned he really didn't want to talk to Gummy Butt right now, oh why didn't he look at the caller I.D?

"Yea well Fionna isn't doing so hot either, and that's more important than the little fluff ball any ways." he heard Prince Gumball gasp.

"Marshall Lee! What a hurtful thing to say! You-" Marshall clenched his fist and cut off the pink prince.

"Yea well you weren't there, you don't know all the horrible things that were said, so yea I don't care what's wrong with Cake cause I'm too busy trying to keep Fionna happy." Prince Gumball sighed.

"May I speak with Fionna? It's quite important." Marshall sighed trying to not to lose his temper. He turned when he heard the ladder creak slightly. _Great, better end this _

"No she-" Marshall almost dropped the phone at what he saw. Fionna climbed down the ladder, her hair was still wet and fell down her back like a golden waterfall; she was wearing one of his favorite band shirts and her stockings. He _loved_ her legs and her stockings were perfect for her curvy legs, It was like unwrapping a Christmas present. Plus seeing her in one of his shirts was just added bonus. Marshall could hear Gumball yell for him but all he could focus on the way his shirt would ride up Fionna's thighs slightly every time she moved down the ladder.

Marshall could hear Gumball yell even louder, so he moved the phone back to his ear. "I'll call you back." He muttered before hanging the phone up, his eyes never leaving Fionna's form. Once she had reached the floor he noticed she was carrying something.

"Guess who I found." Fionna said in a small voice; hold out her find for him to see. BMO kicked his little legs back and forth while giving a giggle. "Where did he come from?" Fionna brought BMO back to her chest and shrugged.

"I found him in my backpack. He must have climbed in there when…." Her face saddened and looked to the floor. Marshall moved closer to her and grabbed her chin softly, bringing her face up to look at him.

"Don't cry." He stated quietly. "I don't want you to cry. I want you to smile and come have dinner with me." She nodded and wiped away the lose tears and carried BMO in to the kitchen with her with the vampire king floating behind her. Marshall moved to the stove and grabbed the tomato soup taking it over to the table. Fionna sat with BMO in her lap, the little computer played with the spoon Marshall had placed on the table for Fionna. He was swinging it around and gigging as he did so.

After serving the soup Marshall sat across from Fionna and handed her his spoon before bring his bowl to his lips taking a large swig. He watched as she plush the soup around with her spoon, sighing as she did so. "Don't make me force feed you." Marshall said swallowing some of his soup. Fionna glared at him before shoving spoonful of the soup in to her mouth, Marshall smiled at her as she still glared.

It really wasn't the dinner Marshall had hoped for, but at least Fionna was eating that was good enough for now. It would have been nice if she was more responsive when he tried to talk to her, instead of giving him yes and no answer with a few shrugs thrown in.

"How about we watch a movie?" he suggested as he placed both their bowls in the sink. He heard Fionna sigh. "I'm tired and you're couch is still mega balls messed up." Marshall gave a small laugh before moving back toward the table where she still sat.

"Well since BMO is here we can watch one upstairs if you like." She just gave a short nod before standing with BMO in her arms again. "Yea ok."

X

Marshall woke up to the sound of running water. He blinked as he stared up at the ceiling trying to force himself wake before sitting up in his bed. He never really slept _in _his bed he usually floated above it, so the mattress was just like new and Fionna liked it. It was like sleeping on a marshmallow she had said to him once before when she and Cake had been helping him move some boxes he didn't want in his room anymore. Marshall had to admit it was comfortable, especially since Fionna was here and she is a secret cuddlier.

She never openly say it but she was always looking for something to cuddle even if it was a pillow, an extra blanket or even BMO. Once she was a sleep her arms would wonder for something to latch on to and won't let do until she woke up. As a matter of fact where was she? Her extra weight wasn't holding him down, it was too easy for him to sit up. Marshall looked around the room lazily. BMO was still at the foot of the bed his little screen was dark signaling he was still asleep. Marshall scooped up BMO and floated him over to the couch Marshall had in his room placing BMO there so he won't get kicked of the bed.

Marshall the floated over to the bathroom and placed his ear against the door listening for any other noise besides the water that was running. There was a muffled hacking noise before the water stopped. Marshall went to open the door but it had already swung open reliving Fionna. They both jumped when they saw each other, but Fionna was the first to move.

"Sorry." She whispered before squeezing past him to get back in to bed. Marshall was about to ask what she was doing but she beat him to it. "I threw up." She stated as she sat in bed with her knees to her chest her arms wrapped around them. Marshall floated back over to the bed and got back in to his spot, wrapping his arm around her.

"It was gross." She muttered Marshall just brought her closer to him. "It's ok." Was all he said before kissing her temple and she just shrugged under his arm.

"I think I'm sick." Marshall shook his head. "Barfing _once_ doesn't make you sick."

"Four times might." He pulled back to look at her. "Why did you tell me? I would have held your hair back for you." Fionna just shook her head. "Cause it's gross and I'm fine now just tired."

_She's been nothing but tired a lately _Marshall Lee thought to himself.

Marshall pulled her down on to the bed with him, Fionna instantly turned to have her back facing the vampire and pulled the blankets up to her chin. Marshall cuddled up against her back; he pulled her golden curls back to reveal her neck. He placed a kiss on her neck and felt her shudder against him slightly. Fionna grabbed his hand from her stomach and laced her fingers with his holding their hands close to her chest.

Fionna yawned before whispering a soft 'love you.' and Marshall kissed her shoulder before whispering back 'love you too.'

* * *

I've been hitting my head against my keyboard writing this chapter. Writers block is a b*tch….

Funny thing is I finished this chapter while on vacation. I'm already working on the next chapter and should have it up soon!

P.S Thanks so much to everyone who wished me a Happy B-day, It made my B-day even better!


	9. Chapter 9

Fionna played with the ends of her hair staring at the wall. She was bored. Normally she and her vampire boyfriend would be asleep at this hour. 7 a.m. was a terrible time to be wake. Even BMO was still asleep. Once Fionna had woke up for the second time she declared she wasn't getting anymore sleep and climbed out of bed. Fionna dreaded sitting on the living room couch it was the most uncomfortable thing in Marshall's house but maybe the pain in her butt would get her mind off the pain in her heart. It was long after she had made it down stairs that Marshall made his appearance to make sure she was ok.

She tried to get him to go back to bed but he refused to leave her alone and insisted on making her breakfast. Fionna was starving but she was still too upset to eat. The fight from yesterday played over and over in her head making her stomach knot up. She was trying her hardest not to cry either, it made her feel weak she wasn't supposed to be weak she was a heroine, but how can you be strong when you lost the last of your family?

Fionna was snapped out of her sad thoughts when Marshall floated back in to the room carrying two plates filled with red fruit. "Thanks." She said when he handed her a plate. Marshall sat down next to her on the couch and started to suck the red from a strawberry while Fionna nibbled on a cherry.

"I was thinking we could go to the concert at the cemetery tonight. They have this new band playing, I heard they were good." Marshall commented before sucking on a raspberry.

"I'm not really in the mood to go out." Fionna muttered and Marshall smirked.

"Music feeds the soul. It will make you feel better." Fionna just sighed before she took another bite of her fruit. "I don't know." Marshall placed his plate on the coffee table and reached for his bass that sat next to the couch.

"This was going to be you're birthday present but I want to see you smile." Marshall brought his bass to his lap and started strumming the cords. "It isn't finished yet so bear with me ok." He started playing a soft tone and cleared his throat. He opened his mouth to start the lyrics when someone knocked on the front door. Marshall glared at the door while Fionna just looked back at it. She made a move to get up and get it when Marshall floated by and yanked the door open.

"Yay Sir Pinky has graced us with his unwanted presence." Marshall groaned. "Want do you want Bubba." Marshall asked folding his arms over his chest. Prince Gumball stood on Marshall's porch a bright smile on his face.

"Good Morning to you too Marshall Lee, May I come it?" Prince Gumball asked ignoring Marshall's rude behavior. Marshall sighed "_Fine_." He moved to let Prince Gumball in. Fionna moved from the couch to greet him.

"Hey PG, what are you doing here?" she asked, Gumball smiled at her. "Good Morning Fionna. I was hoping to speak to you."

Fionna gave him a confused look before gesturing to the phone next to the couch. "Marshall has a phone you could have called." Gumball's smiled dropped before looking over at Marshall.

"I did but this seemed to be easier method since Marshall Lee can't hang up on me now." Marshall stuck his tongue out at Prince Gumball. "I can still throw you out." Marshall muttered to himself.

"Um…ok well what did you want to talk to me about?" Fionna sat back on the couch with Gumball sitting next to her while Marshall sat on the arm rest behind Fionna and glared at Gumball. He really didn't want the Pink Prince of Sweets to be here, Marshall knew Gumball wanted to talk about what happened the other day and it was just going to upset Fionna again. Why couldn't Gummy Butt mind his own business?

"Well I was hoping we could talk about Cake." Gumball told her. Fionna paled at the ever mention of her 'ex-feline sister's' name. "W-what about it?" she asked. She was dreading the worst; did Cake send Gumball here to break her heart even more? Tell her Cake never wanted to see her again? To come get her stuff from the tree house and never come back? The tears were rising again but Fionna held them back with all her might.

Gumball placed a hand on Fionna's shoulder and looking at right her eyes his face held a serious expression. "Fionna, you must go speak with Cake. It's very important that you do." Fionna lowered her eyes to her lap.

"She wouldn't want to see me. She hates me." She said sadly, Marshall wrapped his arm around her smacking Gumball's hand of her shoulder as he did so and continued to glare at Gumball.

"Fionna, she doesn't hate you. She's just as upset as you are." Fionna felt the tears raise more, along with the contents of her stomach. She raised her and to her mouth to trying to keep it down until she made it to the bathroom. Both boys watched her run to the downstairs bathroom as fast as she could go, slamming the door behind her.

"Way to go Bubba, you made her cry and puke. You have such a way with girls." Marshall groaned while Gumball just looked at the bathroom door with a concerned look.

"Is she ill?" Gumball asked and Marshall shrugged. "I don't know, she seemed fine all day yesterday, I only found out last night she's been throwing up every now and then." Marshall quickly punched Gumball's shoulder.

"OW! What was that for?" Gumball yelled holding his now injured shoulder. "Just a way of Thanking You for helping that Flame Guy flirt with my girlfriend."

"I did no such thing!" Marshall just scoffed arms crossed over his chest once again. "Rrriiiggghhhttt, it was probably your stupid cupcakes that made her sick anyway."

"I made those cupcakes using science and pure baking skills! They were perfect!" Marshall just rolled his eyes before floating upstairs grabbing a couple of Fionna's things. Her tooth brush, some tooth paste and her skirt. His band shirt she was wearing covered her just fine, but he didn't want Gumball to accidently get a sneak peek of Fionna's backside.

When he floated back downstairs he saw Gumball leaning on the door slightly. "Fionna are you all right?" The Prince asked before shoving his ear against the door to hear her response. Fionna hacked and coughed instead of answering. Marshall moved next to Gumball placing his hand on his shoulder; Gumball looked and Marshall and stepped out his way so Marshall could knock on the door.

"Fi, it's me I'm coming in ok." Marshall went in the bathroom door before she could protest. Fionna was hunched over the toilet hugging the bowl as she coughed. He moved to place her things on to the counter before moving behind her to rub her back. Marshall listened to her breath deeply before wiping her mouth with the back of her trembling hand. Fionna flushed the toilet and closed the lid, she leaded back away from the bowl and laid on Marshall's chest and he ran his hands up and down her arms.

"I hate this." She muttered softly before closing her eyes. Marshall kissed her temple. "I know, I brought you're tooth brush for you."

"Thanks." She moved away from her boyfriend and over to the counter, getting ready to brush her teeth. Marshall stood next to her and kissed her temple again. "I'll be outside ok." Marshall watched Fionna nod before leaving the bathroom.

"Is she all right?" Gumball asked as he followed Marshall back to the couch, where Marshall grabbed his bass. He floated around the room, playing the same tune he was playing for Fionna before. "She'll be fine." _He hoped…_

"Maybe I should have a look at her." Gumball stated before placing his hand to his chin deep in thought.

"I told you she'll be fine. She just needs to get your cupcakes out of her system." Marshall continued to play his song; both boys were quiet when Fionna came out of the bathroom. Gumball quickly came to her side grabbing her shoulders. "Fionna, how are you feeling?" Fionna sighed she hated that question.

"I'm fine." Gumball wasn't convinced. "Oh long has this been going on?" he asked leading back to the couch.

"Since Yesterday Morning, Marshall thinks it something I ate." Gumball glared at the Vampire King; no way did his cupcakes make her sick.

"Let me look you over." Fionna looked over at Marshall, who wasn't even looking at them still strumming his bass. "Ok." She muttered before standing up. "We can do it upstairs." Marshall floated closer to them.

"There's a couch right here do it there." Fionna ignored him and moved to the ladder. "If the couch didn't feel like a rock we would." She stated as she climb Marshall watched her go. "You sat on it all morning." He stated.

"And my butt's asleep and it hurts!" Once Fionna was in his room Gumball moved to the ladder to climb up after her but looked at Marshall before climbing. "Won't be long." He said.

Marshall just shrugged. "Fine."

This whole thing left him uneasy. Marshall trusted Gumball to be nothing but a gentleman with Fionna and not do anything inappropriate with her. Just the thought that there was something wrong with Fionna worried him. Truth was he was always worried, she wasn't immortal like he was and it scared him every day. He knew that she would age while he stayed the same and wouldn't be able to do anything but watch her die when the time came. He's even thought of changing her, but he knew that would nothing but heart ache as well. He's been there before, watching his friends die off while nothing came of himself, but Glob knows he wasn't about to miss out on being with her now and he was going to enjoy it as long as he could. He loved being with her and that's how he wanted it to be for a very long time.

X

Gumball was right when he said it won't take long. He climbed down the ladder about ten minutes after climbing up. Marshall was sitting on the couch bass on his lap with a note book and pen in his hands. He glanced up when Gumball sat next to him. "Where's Fionna?" he asked going back to writing in his notebook.

"She's getting ready to go leave." Gumball said, he leaded over to get a look at the notepad but Marshall moved it way from his view.

"I'm guessing Fionna's going to see Cake?" Marshall asked annoyed Gumball was invading his privacy. Gumball nodded. "Yes will you be joining us?"

"Yea, Fionna's going to need all the support she can get if things get ugly again." Marshall looked back at his notebook and sighed.

"New song?" Gumball asked. Marshall nodded before looking over at the ladder. "It's for Fionna."

Gumball grinned. "How Wonderful, May I see it?" Marshall snapped the note book shut before stuffing it under the couch. "No."

"Boo." Marshall shoved Gumball 'playfully' before getting up to go get ready himself. "Wait Marshall Lee, there's something you should know."

"_What" _Marshall groaned, he didn't want to talk he wanted to go see if Fionna was half naked. Her creamy soft skin bare glowing under the lights in his room, her blond hair flowing down her back. Her lacy white underwear hugging her hips. Glob he hoped she didn't put on her bra yet, her amazing fully perky chest out in the open….wait Gumball's talking him maybe he should listen.

"She's pregnant and it..." Gumball's voice faded out as Marshall felt is brain shut off. He opened and closed his mouth but no words came out. "Marshall, are you alright?" Gumball moved to stand in front of him and grabbed his shoulders.

"P-p-preg- What?" Marshall choked out, His brain was numb; blood ponded in his ears and he couldn't think straight the only thing he could hear was the word 'Pregnant' echoing in his head. There was no way Fionna could be pregnant.

"Yes she's pregnant. It was quite a shock when I found out, but that's why it's very important we get Fionna to Cake so they can talk about this."

Black spots danced in front of Marshall's eyes and quickly slumped on the couch. "Pregnant? How can she be pregnant?" Marshall asked himself as he placed his head in his hands. He never thought he **could** get Fionna pregnant. There has never been a half vampire half human child before so he thought he wouldn't be able too. Glob it all made since now. Her being randomly sick and always being tried. She was pregnant.

"Oh Glob. What did Fionna say?" Marshall asked. Gumball rubbed the back of his head. "She doesn't know."

"What do you mean she doesn't know? Why didn't you tell her?" Marshall tried not to raise his voice. Gumball looked confused. "I thought it would be better if Cake told her." Marshall's breath caught in his throat. "Oh Glob, This is bad really really bad."

"I don't understand Marshall Lee. Why are you so upset?" Gumball asked. He placed his hand on Marshall's shoulder trying to comfort his friend.

"How can I not be upset? Fionna's pregnant!" Gumball raised a brow before shaking his head. "You weren't listening to me at all were you? Fionna's not pregnant Cake is." Marshall snapped his head up and looked at Gumball with wide eyes. "Cake's pregnant, not Fionna?"

"Yes." Gumball nodded. "Lord Monochrome told me last night that's why I called." Marshall let out a relived sigh.

"Oh thank Glob." Marshall leaned back on the couch absolutely relived. Prince Gumball looked at him with concern and curiosity. "Would it be such a bad thing if Fionna was pregnant?"

Marshall looked at Gumball with sad eyes. "I-I don't know." Truth was he never thought of having children of his own, he was always out to have fun not to settle down and have a family. "I've never thought about it." Gumball shoved his hands in to his pants pockets and shrugged.

"Well I don't think it would be the worst thing in the world, especially if it was with someone like Fionna." Marshall looked at the floor. "Yea." He said sadly, he felt guilty now. "So did you find out why Fionna's sick?"

"Emotional Stress. With everything that's going on it took a toll on her body." Marshall nodded before standing up. "I should get ready."

"Every well." Marshall floated up to his room and saw Fionna sitting on his bed, fully dressed and brushing her hair, when she saw him she gave him a weak smile and he returned that smile, before going to his closet, pulling out his red plaid shirt and dark blue jeans.

He tossed his sweat pants and wife beater on to the bed before pulling on his clean clothes. Fionna was about to put her hat on when he grabbed her hand catching her by surprise. "You should let more of your hair show. It's beautiful. " She gave him a weird look before she nodded. "Ok." He kissed her cheek.

"No matter what happens today, just remember that I love you." She smiled.

"I know, I love you too." She leaned up and gave him a peck on the lips, while he was glad to return. Fionna pulled her hair in to a pony tail; she folded her hat so it was more like a head band then a hat and clasped it under her hair instead of her chin. She made her way downstairs to wait with Prince Gumball while Marshall finished getting ready.

"You look lovely Fionna." Fionna blushed. "Thanks."

"Are you nervous?" Fionna looked at the ground and nodded. "You have nothing to be nervous about Marshall and I will be right there with you." Fionna jumped when she felt someone wrap their arm around her, only to find it was her boyfriend smiling at her.

"We should go." Gumball headed toward the door the couple following behind him.

X

It had been a rough tear filled night for Cake. The horrible things she said played over and over in her head and she wished more than anything to take it back. She never should have yelled at Fionna like and now she's lost her sister, her best friend and her unborn child or children lost an aunt and Fionna didn't even know she was pregnant, she never got the chance to tell Fionna and now she probably never get the chance. She had a feeling Fionna never wanted to see her again, she wouldn't be surprised if Fionna hated her. She could blame her though, Cake hated herself.

When Fionna fled from the tree house with Marshall, Cake ran to Lord Monochromicorn's little cottage house located in the Candy Kingdom's garden. Cake hoping for some comfort, her boyfriend did his best but it wasn't enough to keep the pain of lost away. LM reminded her of her pregnancy several times much to her annoyance, but it did help get her head off of Fionna for a while so she wouldn't harm the little one(s) inside her, Lord Monochrome even had Prince Gumball look her over just to be safe. Once it had reached midnight Lord Monochrome had made some tea to help her sleep, luckily it was dreamless sleep. Cake woke up at 8 a.m. -her normal time and found her boyfriend was already up for the day cooking muffins in his kitchen.

Cake was quit all morning as she and LM cooked together. Cake noticed her boyfriend kept looking at the clock and it was starting to bother her.

"Something wrong pumpkin?" she asked quietly, her usual morning prep gone. LM looked at her and quickly shook his head. "You sure? You keep looking at the clock baby." He gave a silent sigh.

"_Prince Gumball will be coming by soon._" He signed.

"Oh, did you have something planned for today? Cause-"

"_It's nothing honey."_ Cake raised a brow and went back to the dough she was rolling out. "Ok." They stayed silent for a few more minutes until Cake decided to speak up about what was bothering her.

"Do you think Fionna's going to start living with Marshall Lee now?" She asked sadly. Lord Monochrome nudged her with his nose affectionately. "_I don't know." _

"She probably already got her stuff." She said sadly as her boyfriend rubbed his cheek on hers. "_You never know, unless you talk to her." _Cake moved away from her boyfriend to pull the rest of the muffins out of the oven.

"I doubt it. She'll never want to talk to me after I went straight bat shit crazy on her." She placed the tray cooking tray on the counter. "I might never see her again."

"_Never say never love." _He nudged her shoulder, and pointed out the kitchen widow, she followed his pointed hoof to see Prince Gumball and Marshall leading Fionna through the Royal Garden closer the Lord Monochrome's little house. Cake felt her breath stop as she watched Fionna slower her pace down as she got closer to the house. Cake pushed passed her boyfriend and ran to the door throwing it open, watching as Fionna stopped at the little picket gate to look at Cake her face unsure and sad.

They looked right at each other both of them not making a move, Marshall opened the gate for Fionna and gently pushed her in. "It's ok." He whispered but loud enough for Cake to hear. Fionna took slow steps to the front door where Cake waited.

When Fionna had reached the door she avoided looking Cake in the eyes instead she looked over the side, grabbing her left elbow nervously. "Hey Cake." She muttered.

Cake couldn't say anything, she was in shock that Fionna was here and talking to her. "Good Morning Cake! May we come in?" Cake looked behind Fionna to see a grinning Prince Gumball. Cake swallowed slightly trying to wet her throat. "Y-yes, please come in." She moved a side to let everyone in the house.

Lord Monochrome came and greeted everyone balancing a tray with tea and muffins on his back, before leading the boys to the living room leaving Cake and Fionna alone both silent. Cake rang her paws together trying to think of something to say, Fionna looked at floor. "I like what you did with your hair." Cake said softly.

"Thanks, it was Marshall's idea." Cake nodded slowly "Cool…cool."

Fionna looked over at the living room door. Hoping someone would come out and make this less awkward. "Can I have some water?" Fionna asked Cake nodded and lead her to the kitchen door.

Fionna sat at the small kitchen table, While Cake filled a tray with two glasses and some of the muffins LM and her had made this morning. She brought the tray over the table and handed Fionna a glass of water and set the basket of muffins in the middle of the table, as she sat across Fionna; both still not talking.

"You know the guys are listening outside the door right?" Fionna said throwing a glance at the door. Cake smiled slightly. "Yea I know, ready to bust in here in case we fight." She joked. Fionna lowered her eyes at the table.

"We're not going to fight…are we?" Cake frowned. "I don't want too."

"Me either." Fionna said her eyes still on the table. "Do you hate me Cake?" Cake shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "No I could never hate you baby. I understand if you hate me though." Fionna grabbed one of Cake's paws.

"I don't, I thought you hated me." Cake gave her a weak smile squeezing Fionna's hand. "So you and Marshall..." Fionna smiled a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Yea." She said shyly and tucked her bangs behind her ear. "How did that happen?" Cake said quite entrained at Fionna's shy actions.

"Well..."

*~Flash Back~*

Fionna laid in her bed on her stomach, her left arm supported her chin as she stared at her other hand and she played with a feather that was sticking out of her pillow, she didn't pull out the feather, she traced her finger around it. She was trying to think of something to do tonight while Cake was getting ready for a weekly date with Lord Monochrome. Fionna always thought it was sweet how Lord Monochrome always bent over backwards to find something fun and romantic to do every week for Cake just to show her how much he cared about her. _It must be nice_. Fionna thought to herself and the sharp end of the feather dug in to her fingertip, without breaking the skin.

Cake came out of the bathroom carrying a small pink purse. "I'll see you later Fionna." She said as she headed for the stairs. "Kay, have fun." Fionna muttered back still playing with her feather. Cake stopped mid stair and turned back to look at Fionna.

"Oh before I forget, I fixed your dress. I thought you might want it for another party. Can you put it in the closet?" Fionna rolled her eyes. "Yea, thanks Cake." Her voice dripping with sarcasm but Cake ignored it.

"Just put it in the closet. Bye Honey!" Cake turned on her heel and made her way back down the news.

"Bye!" Fionna stared at the feather for a moment before ripping it out of her pillow and throwing it to the air watching it float softly in the air. Fionna huffed with annoyance before sitting on her knees; she climbed out of bed and made her way to the stairs. Her socking covered feet barely made a sound on the wood floor as she made her way over to the sewing machine to see her white dress hung lovingly over the sewing machine's chair. It was shorter then it was before, it looked as if it would hang above her knees instead of sweeping across the floor. Fionna hated that dress, more than anything else in the world. It had only brought her heart ache and embarrassment she never wanted to see that dress again let alone wear it.

Fionna grabbed the dress and made her way to the front door where her shoes and backpack sat; she stuffed the dress in to the back pack before slipping on her shoes before storming outside in to the warm summer night air. She grabbed a bucket from a random pile of junk next to the house and made a bee line toward the woods. Her plan was to find a spot near the river and burn the dress; so far her plan was working. She found a secluded next to the river, luckily the trees let in enough moonlight so she as to see what she was doing. She began to gather some rocks and sticks to build a small fire pit. When she was finished with that she filled the bucket with water, then placing it next to the fire pit. Fionna grabbed the dress from her backpack and threw it next to the water bucket and looked back at the fire pit ready to set the dress a glaze and instantly felt clueless. How do you start a fire?

Fionna grabbed two sticks and looked at both of them with a confused expression. She tapped them together to see if did anything. She got nothing in return, so she rubbed them together lightly and still she got nothing. She groaned in annoyance and instantly wished Flame Prince was here to help her, it would make this so much easier, but she hasn't seen him since they meet a few days ago.

"What are you doing?" a dark voice asked from behind Fionna making her jump. She turned to see Marshall Lee the Vampire King standing behind her, with a frown and eyebrow raised at her. Fionna placed her hand over her heart and let out a sigh.

"Marshall you scared me." Fionna turned back to look at the sticks in her hands before looking back at the Vampire who was still waiting for an answer. "Do you know how to make a fire?" she asked sheepishly, Marshall just continued to give her a confused expression.

"Why?" he asked before floating closer to her. "To have a fire, duh." Marshall let out a laugh before shaking his head.

"What's the fire for?" he asked sitting down next to her. Fionna point the dress before tapping the sticks together again. "I'm burning the dress, it's _eeevvvviiiilllll._" Marshall raised his eyebrow again before taking the sticks from Fionna.

"Is that the dress from Gummy butt's party? Why is it _eeevvviiiillll_?"

She sadly lowered her head away from him. "Cause it just reminds me how stupid I am." Marshall nudged Fionna's shoulder with his own. "You're not stupid….all the time." Fionna snorted before glaring at him. "Thanks I feel so much better."

Marshall looked at the dress again. "I don't think you should burn it, you looked really pretty in it." Fionna just scoffed before bringing her legs to her chest and hugging them with her arms.

"You're just saying that because you're just as poo brained as I am about making a fire." She tightened her grip on her legs as she buried her head into her knees. "Besides I'm not pretty." Marshall's frown deepened before looking at the stars above.

"You're right you're not pretty." Fionna jerked her head up looking at him in surprise, her eyes filling with tears. "You're beautiful." Fionna lowered her chin back to her knees.

"You're just saying that cause you feel sorry for me, just like Gumball." She muttered. She jumped when she felt Marshall grab her shoulders and she grabbed his forearms in surprise.

"I'm not just saying it because I feel bad for you. You really are beautiful Fionna." She stared at him a blush dancing across her cheeks and nose, unsure what to do. So she did something she never thought she would do. She closed her eyes and leaned forward pressing her lips to his kissing him. Marshall's eyes flew open in shock. When Fionna noticed he wasn't kissing her back she quickly pulled away. Her blush becoming darker and covering her whole face, she covered her face with her hands not wanting to see the disgust on his face she knew she caused, some tears slipped from her eyes.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't know why I did that." She cried, leaning more into herself wishing she could disappear. "GLOB, I'm so stupid! Why do I always mess things up with a guy I like?" Fionna felt herself confidence fall even further. Why didn't anyone want her? Her birth mother or father left her in the woods to die, and now she turned off every boy she was interested in. She never really noticed it before but she did have a small crush on the Vampire King. He was friendly, nice and he was good looking, very good looking not to mention they always had fun together…well they did, now he'd probably never come around her anymore.

"Fionna." She felt him gently grab her hands with his, pulling them away from her face. Fionna noticed he was smirking at her playfully. "It's ok, I know I'm hard to resist but if you wanted a kiss you could of asked."

Fionna smacked his shoulder, another glare on her face. "Shut up." She muttered as he laughed at her. "Can you make a fire or not?" she asked arms crossed like an angry kid. Marshall just laughed again.

"I can but I won't." he leaned back and grabbed the dress and threw it in her lap. "You should keep it, that way at the next Pinky Prince's party I can have a dance with the prettiest girl in the room." Fionna smiled back at him.

"If you like the dress so much, maybe you should wear it at a party." She teased and Marshall laughed taking the dress back and holding against himself jokingly.

"Hm…I don't have the legs for it." Fionna laughed along with him. "There's that and you have no ass." She giggled, Marshall playful gasped at her. "I do to have an ass!" Fionna continued to giggle.

"It's flat!"

"Is not! Come on feel it." Marshall made a move to grab her hands but Fionna was too fast for him, running to hide behind a tree still giggling her head off, Marshall laughing as much as she was as he chased after her.

"No! Keep your boney booty away!" She ran around other tree trying to keep distance between her and the Vampire King.

"I will get you little rabbit!" They continued this game for some time after a while he tackled her sending them both flying to the forest floor. He sat on her stomach and began to tickle her sides. Fionna kicked her legs and tried to grab his hands to get him to stop, but he avoided her attempts.

"S-stop!…I –c-can't breathe! An-d I h-have to p-PEE!"!" Marshall's grin grew, his fingers never stopping their attacked.

"Not until you admit my ass is the sexiest in all of Aaa." Fionna could fell tears falling from her eyes like little rivers.

"Ok! Ok! You win! Y-you're a-ass is a-amazing!" Marshall floated of Fionna and sat next to her, watching her try and caught her breath. "You suck." She said her voice harsh from her deep breathing.

"And you think my ass is _amazing_." Fionna rolled her eyes before sitting up. "Whateves dude." Fionna hopped back on to her feet and made her way back to her backpack near the fire pit.

"Where you goin?" Marshall asked as she put her backpack back on. "Home, I have to pee remember."

Marshall frowned at her. "We were having fun." Fionna looked back at him. "I know but I should be going anyway Cake will be home soon." Marshall put his hands in his jean pockets before shrugging, knowing of Cake's recent over-acted protective side.

"Kay, later." Fionna waved good bye before jogging back to the tree house. When Fionna had reached the tree house, she noticed it was getting late and started to get ready for bed. She had finished brushing her teeth when she heard a tapping noise coming from the bedroom window. She pulled back the curtains to find the Vampire King floating outside her window giving her a wave hello, as she opened the window.

"Hey." He said leaning in to the house.

"Hey, what are you doing?" she asked moving a side to let him in the window; he floated in and stood in front of her. "You forgot this." He held up her dress for her to see. "Oh thanks." Fionna grabbed the dress from him and took it over to her dresser and threw it in to a random drawer, she turned back to him surprised her was so close to her now. "Good night." He told her and she raised a brow.

"Good night." Marshall smirked at her. He cupped her face before firmly pressing his lips to hers. Before she could even blink he pulled away and went back to the window. "Now we're even. Same time next week?" Fionna gulped slightly. "F-for what?"

"I don't just go around kissing girls, without taking them on a date." Fionna's eyes widened.

"So, I'll see you next week." He started to climb out the window slowly so he could hear her reply. She just dumbly nodded. Marshall smirked again "Ok." Fionna watched him fly out the window; she was still confused about the whole thing.

"What just happened?" She asked herself, did Marshall just ask her out…on a _date?_...She wasn't sure if it was a joke or not, but she did know that she liked kissing him.

*~End Flash Back~*

"After that date we never stopped seeing each other." Fionna grabbed a muffin from the basket, Cake still listening in awe.

"That's so sweet." Cake said bringing her paws to her chest close to her heart. Fionna just nodded "He's an amazing boyfriend."

"You really like him huh?" Fionna blushed. "I'm in love with him." Cake squealed jumping from her chair and hugging Fionna.

"Oh honey! That's wonderful! Is he in love with you?" Fionna shrugged. "He says he loves me, but I don't know if he's _in _love with me." Cake just grinned at her. "I'm so happy for you Fi!" Fionna laughed and gave her sister hug squeezing her as hard as she could, Cake doing the same until she let out a gasp. Fionna jumped slightly looked at her sister in shock.

"Are you ok?" Cake just continued to grin as she grabbed her sister's hands, placing them on her fuzzy belly.

"The kittens are kicking." Fionna's mouth dropped open before she quietly repeated the word 'Kittens 'as she felt tiny taps against her hands. "You're pregnant?" Caked nodded, as Fionna grinned and started to squealed.

"OH GLOB! You're pregnant, CONGRATUATIONS Cake!" Fionna pulled her sister in to another hug, make sure she didn't squeeze her to hard so she won't her the baby, both girls laughed.

"I love you Fionna."

"I love you too Cake." The both of them continued to hug each other, as all 3 of the guys stood outside the listening all smiling at that Fionna and Cake made up. Marshall nudged LM. "Got some paper and a pen?" he whispered.

Gumball and Lord Monochromicorn both looked at each before back at Marshall.

"What for?" whispered Gumball, Marshall's grin grew. "I just thought of a song for Fionna."


End file.
